


Puppy

by HyphenL



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal hissing, Humour, M/M, Pretending to be an animal, Will annoying the hell out of Hannibal, cracky pitch, not a Domination/Submission fic, serious treament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphenL/pseuds/HyphenL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal enjoys pretending he is a cat at Alana’s house. Until Alana decides to also get a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I got this idea, but it’s so fun to write I can’t stop! Though I’m not sure if I’ll be able to post regularly because of my job.

« I’m considering getting a puppy » Alana says as Hannibal is practically purring on her lap, laid next to her on the large sofa. « Next time we get to spend time together. I’ve found a cute one, younger than you are, but he should be calm enough. »

He stills in ponder, wondering if he minds sharing his time with her, and how interesting it would be to meet another person who enjoys that same hobby. 

« It would be his first time though, so it might not go as well as one hopes. »

Hannibal wonders why she wants that new pet. For fun? Is she getting bored of him alone? Is she curious?

But when he finally meets the pup he immediately understands, for the boy is beautiful.

Curled black hair and precious blue eyes, and a young confidence when he crosses over the doorstep warily, not entirely used to this odd way of walking. 

From the top of the dresser, where he had taken careful retreat, Hannibal watches him warily. 

Very pretty. Very new to this. 

If he had actually had a tail he would have been flipping it then, quite angrily so. But he stays quiet and looks at the boy getting in, trying to mimic a dog’s attitude as well as his poor experience allows him to. 

The blue eyes immediately go to Hannibal, probably wondering how he got that high —well isn’t he a cat after all? Hannibal snorts and rolls on his side, giving them his back. He’s decided he doesn’t like dogs, pretty puppies with puppy eyes that Alana will meld down for —that she already melted down for.

He can hear the awkward dog fumbling around, sniffing the furniture, learning his way in Alana’s house. 

She’s talking to him, explaining where stuff go and what he can and cannot do. She shows him the bathroom and toilettes without mentioning what they are for, on the understanding that this is a hobby of theirs and not a D/S play, and that he will stay as clean as this house is. 

She shows him the feeding area, tells him not to eat out of Hannibal’s bowl. Well, out of Ripper’s bowl, as she obviously doesn’t use his actual name. She also tells him Ripper is a Senior cat, that he needs his quiet and that he will probably lash back at him if he disturbs his quiet habits. 

« He’s quite a dandy cat » she says, and Hannibal’s heart clenches. 

Alana is a psychiatrist. She knows why Hannibal has chosen to spend his free time as a fake pawn owner instead of looking for friends, or life partners. She knows he had a troubled childhood and cannot envision himself in an actual, human relationship. And somehow, that this stranger intrudes on it, disturbs his safe heaven does not sit well with him, even though he agreed to it. 

The pup looks at him curiously from the floor, with bright blue eyes. Hannibal does not lift an eyebrow, ignores him superbly. 

« Pup. » That the actual name Alana uses for the newcomer. 

Hannibal gets Ripper, Mr Flee and even Grandpa Meow at time, but the boy gets « Pup ». « Puppy. Here doggy, come! Good boy… » and a smile.

He pouts and does not get down from the dresser all day. 

He wakes ups at noon, yawns and stretches his back and front legs before jumping down, stretching some more and trotting towards the kitchen. 

He is very specific about his food, only eats fresh meals and Alana often (gently) mocks him for it. Today it’s rice and beef stew, and the pup is there, sat down next to his own bowl, quietly waiting for his turn. 

Alana serves Hannibal’s bowl first and he deigns to properly enter the kitchen, walking as far from the pup as possible to make it to his plate. 

He waits for Alana to fill his bowl, lets her take her time to avoid spilling anything.

This is a hobby, and no-one’s licking messy tiles. 

It’s too hot, so he waits, sitting down with an imaginary cat tail rolled over his four feet, with patience and dignity. 

The pup is monitoring each an every of Alana’s moves, gets up in excitation over the newness of it all; she tsssits him and waits for him to sit back before filling his own bowl. 

Hannibal thinks about getting over to the stranger’s plate, eating his food to spite him, to show that he was there first, that Alana’s cooks for _him_ and that the pup comes only second.

He pouts and starts licking at his own bowl instead.

At home, he always use cutlery and to perfection. But here he has to be careful, concentrated, slow; he savors the meal fully and only thinks of food, not of entertaining a guest or of one of his numerous troubled patients.

The pup is new to this and makes disgusting noises, trying to get a grip on own to eat with his mouth alone, sucking and biting, splashing the bits that are too hot, finding the whole ordeal funny and fumbling around in excitation. 

Hannibal ignores him until he gets splashed, lets out an instinctive hiss. 

The dog stills, startled; Hannibal hisses again. 

« Aww, you’ve made Grandpa angry » Alana muses from the table where she is having her own diner. « Be patient Grandpa Cat, he’s just a puppy, and full new at this. »

Hannibal frowns while looking at her, then lets out another hiss and gets up to trot away from his unfinished plate.

« Now who’s pouting » Alana sighs, getting up to store his bowl in the fridge. 

She gently pets Puppy’s messy hair on her way.

 

On the next day, Alana leaves to work. Hannibal folds himself up on the comfy cover of the window’s ledge and starts napping.

Well, thinking about many, many things, composing a symphony being one of them; but as far as cat’s body language says, he naps. 

Then the pup comes to annoy him. 

First, he sits under the window, patient and curious but, when he notices his presence is being ignored, he puts his paws on the ledge and pokes gently at Hannibal’s flank with a cold nose. 

Hannibal looks at him, and when the dog reiterates this silly behaviour he puts his pawn on the rosy faces and pushes it back. 

The pup hesitates… and comes back at it with a gentle nibble on the side of Hannibal’s neck.

Hannibal instinctively lashes out with a hiss, scratches the other’s face in shock, sits up to remove himself from the situation as much as possible. 

_Didn’t Alana tell him to leave him alone?_

The pup bears pink scratches on the side of his nose, but doesn’t seem deterred by it. If anything, he seems even more eager to annoy the hell out of that poor cat and tries nibbling on one of his paws. 

Hannibal lets out a low, threatening hiss, that ends on an angry high-pitched note when the dog nips at hims again; he jumps off the ledge and discover in horror that the insane dog is running after him, nibbling at his sides and back when he manages to catch up. 

He could talk —more like _yell_ — break out character to _have him stop_. 

But the pup his clearly playing, happy to bear scratch marks on his pretty little pup nose, so Hannibal turns around and faces him, yowling in anger, as threatening as a full grown man pretending to be an angry cat can be —which apparently is naught as it draws a very happy yapping out of the pup who then proceeds to flatten his front in a clearly playful position. Hannibal can almost see his imaginary tail wiggling in delight. 

He’d agreed on Alana getting a pup, not a play mate.

He tries another annoyed hiss but the pup actually jumps on him with bright, mischievous eyes and proceeds to roll him unto his back with unforeseen strength; Hannibal gets out of it like a wet cat and take a run towards the dresser.

When Alana came back this afternoon, her house had been turned upside down, fallen trinkets everywhere, a chair laying on its side and many very roughed out rugs. 

She called for her pets, much more amused than annoyed at the silliness, and eventually discovered them rolled on a bed in the guest bedroom, a clearly exhausted, extremely annoyed Hannibal pinned down by a mischievous puppy who was nibbling at his hair playfully. 

Alana sat down on the bed, getting a murderous glare from the tired feline. « Now now » she told the pup while gently getting him off the poor cat. « I thought we had agreed that you wouldn’t bother old Grandpa here. »

Puppy yapped, nibbled on her arm playfully, both excited and joyful; she petted him with a smile. « I told you not to disturb him, remember? He needs his quiet. »

Hannibal finally escaped from the dreadful embrace, sit down to lick a the numerous scratches and rug burns that insane chase had gotten him. 

Getting a dog had been an _horrid_ idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Please tell me how you’d like this to evolve, because I sincerely don’t know where I’m going with this. (Aside from Hannigram in chapter 2...)


End file.
